Snow angels
by Bagge
Summary: Just some winter cutiness.


**Snow angels**

_Just some winter cutiness. Characters belong to Rowling_

Luna was making a snow angel. She lied on her back in the snow, carefully moving her arms and legs to get the edges even. Never large movements that could ruin the shape of the angel, but many, small moments. Luna was good at making snow angels, and she regarded the task seriously. Fluffy flakes of snow were gently floating from the sky, one of them landed on her nose. She regarded it with mild interest. When it melted she was slightly disappointed. The snow was making sounds and she listened to it. Sounds as if someone was walking on it.

"Er... Luna?"

That was not the snow, she concluded. That was a person. She tilted her head slightly to be able to see. Her blue eyes caught the form of a boy standing next to her, his face red from the cold. He was looking at her in a slightly uncertain way.

"Hello Neville" she said in a low, whispering voice.

"Hello..." he whispered back, crouching to hear her better. "What are you doing?" The soft, white flakes where assembling on his head. It looked pretty.

"I am doing snow angels" she answered. "Do you want to help me?"

He hesitated for a moment, but she regarded him with her silvery eyes, her face so sincere. Her intentions so honest. He smiled at her, warm and friendly.

"I would very much like to. Where shall I do it?"

She contemplated the question for a little while with a frown.

"I would think that if you move just a few yards over to the left, you will find a very nice spot for a snow angel... a bit towards the castle, and the head towards that funny tree."

Neville found the spot and Luna instructed him in the right way to lay down in the snow without disturbing the angel-to-be, an art that is not that easy learned. Then he started to move his arms and legs in small motions, gradually forming the shape of the angel. The cold of the snow met with the warmth of his body and the snow flakes were gently trickling down in his face. He laughed softly and Luna, back to making her own snow angel, laughed to.

"Luna?" he asked.

"Yes Neville?"

"Why are we whispering?"

She rose her head from the snow again, facing him with a little smile.

"We are not to scare the snow angels, Neville. If we do, they might fly away and leave us alone, and we don't want them to." He nodded.

"Right."

They went back to their angels, but after no time at all they heard the sound of steps. Neville looked up.

"Hi Ginny!"

"Hi Neville. Hi Luna!" said the red-head. Her nose was slightly blue from the cold but she looked absolutely radiant in the snow, Neville reflected. She was wearing a read santa-cap.

"What are you doing?"

"We are doing snow angels" Luna explained.

"Do you want to join us?" Neville asked.

"I would love to."

Ginny was appointed a spot. The three of them lay on their backs in the snow, making angels. They talked little but laughed more. Soft, silent laughs at nothing in particular except for everything being so perfect. The snow was falling from the sky but from between the clouds the sun was shining, making the world sparkle. Loud, laughing voices were coming their way. Neville and Ginny looked up. Ginny got a snowball in her face.

"Hey!" she cried indignantly. "Stop it, you big git!"

"Sorry, sis" Ron laughed as he, Harry and Hermione approached. They had snowy clothes, their hair were messy, their eyes tinkled. They showed all signs of having been in a heavy snowball fight.

"Shhhh!" Neville cautioned. "You are scaring the snow angels."

"We are scaring what?" Harry asked curiously, but he kept his voice low.

"Snow angels" Luna said without even looking up from her. "Come join us and make more!"

Hermione started to giggle.

"I have not made one of those for ages."

"Then it is time!" Ginny stated, and together they found spots for the three friends to make their angels. There were now six snow angels in front of the Hogwarts castle. Each of these contained a happy, laughing student. The air was clear and crisp.

Inside the castle the air was warm and carried traces of the many, many smells of the school. Two persons stood by a small window, facing the front lawn. They were watching the friends in the snow.

"What are they doing, Goyle?" said the one.

"Snow angels" said the other.

"Only children make those."

"Yeah."

"Only children and weirdos."

"Yeah... but Crabbe, they seem to have fun."

The Slytherin friends exchanged a glance. They usually knew what the other was thinking, and this time was no exception.

"Yeah, they have fun. Too bad we are not with them, huh?"

"Yeah."

The air inside the castle suddenly seemed stuffed and dusty compared to the crips winter air outside. Crabbe went on, a bit hesitantly.

"Sure... we could always ask them if we could join."

Goyle was silent for a few seconds, contemplating this. Then he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I suppose we could."

Snow flakes were gently floating from the sky. The sun was shining between the clouds. The air was clear and crisp. It was a truly wonderful day.


End file.
